Ladybug Couch Forts
by Saylorspizza
Summary: Balke and Ruby make a couch fort and cuddle What's not to love?


The room belonging to team RWBY was silent, Yang out to the gym and Weiss doing some shopping, leaving Blake and Ruby there. Ruby had just gotten up while Blake was reading on her bed, her ribbon off to show her cat ears. Ruby climbed out of her bunk and went over to Blake's and gave the fanus a hug. "Mornin Blake." Ruby's tone was tired but still sweet as her girlfriend leaned back a bit and hugged her.

"Morning Ruby, we got the room to ourselves for a bit. Yang went to "work out" and Weiss went "shopping"."

"So, in other words they went on one of their secret dates they think we don't know about." The two of the shared a small laugh, Ruby nuzzling Blake's neck. Ruby smiled, giving Blake a kiss on the cheek as she looked to Blake's book, reading a bit along with her as the two hugged. Soon Ruby had slithered her way in between Blake's legs and leaned back into Blake's front, her head just below the fanus' chin. Blake held her tightly, giggling at her antics as they stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's company.

Ruby then gave an idea, "Oh! We should make a couch fort!" She turned her head to look at Blake, smiling wide.

"I don't see why not." Blake set her book down, getting off the bunk with Ruby as they built up the couch fort with the cushions they found, using pillows and blankets to improvise when they needed.

"Hey Blake." Ruby gave a mischievous smile.

"Wha-." Blake's sentence was cut off sort as Ruby lobbed a pillow at her, hitting her in the face, "Oh, it's so on!"

The two of them laughed as they used pillows and hit each other with them, having a good old fashion pillow fight. Ruby had taken a few pillow and ducked behind a dresser, Blake using the couch fort as a temporary base. Neither wanted to give the other victory so it was a standoff, Blake smirking and knowing Ruby would attack soon. Sure enough, Ruby had had enough sitting around and she popped from cover and rushed towards Blake, pillow swinging as she got in a few good hits, the fanus laughing as she attacked back.

They spent a good ten minutes hitting each other with their soft pillows, all the while giggling as the victor ended up being Blake. She had Ruby pinned to the ground, giving the brunette a kiss, purring into it as Ruby kissed her back. Ruby giggled as she snuggled into Blake, looking to her eyes as Blake took her to the couch fort they made and got inside of it. They smiled and cuddled as Blake got out a book, both of them reading as Ruby stayed in the fanus' arms. It was nice and quiet, the two of them eventually putting the book down as they just cuddle, Blake's chest rumbling with a purr as Ruby nuzzled her neck, holding her close.

It wasn't long into their cuddle session the both of the stomachs rumbled, both of them seeming a bit embarrassed as Ruby suggested they go out to get something to eat. The two of them got dressed separately, Ruby in her usual red and black combat skirt and Blake in her attire. The two of them walked out the door, locking it and heading down the hall, their hands entwined with each other as they smiled.

They eventually found a nice little place to sit down and eat, Blake ordering her usual of some seafood and Ruby getting something sweet. The two enjoyed the other's company, smiling and on more than one occasion teased the other by playfully taking bites from the other. They giggled throughout their meal, smiling at each other and after they finished they decided to just relax in town, grabbing a bench and holding hands while watching people pass.

It wasn't long until the spotted a certain blonde smiling as she was holding hands with a certain heiress, Ruby calling out the them as Yang stopped, looking to ruby as she pushed Weiss to the side, ducking there herself. A few minutes later there was a flash of yellow and white as Yang and Weiss flew by on Yang's bike, trying to avoid Ruby and Blake's looks. It caused the two a bit of laugher and soon enough after a few more minutes the two were heading back for Beacon.

Back in their room their roommates still weren't back but that only let them have more alone time to snuggle on Ruby's bunk. Ruby was underneath the fanus as they hugged each other, giving slight kisses every now and then.

The door opened, Yang coming through in her work out clothes as she sheepishly smiled, silently going about changing and looking at the fort that was still raised.

"Really guys? Couldn't have cleaned up?"

"Sorry Yang, we were in a hurry when we left." Ruby apologized, still not doing anything to clean it.

"Yea, okay you two." The blonde giggled, cleaning up the mess as weiss came back with bags in hand, Yang bent over as it caused the heiress to blush and stammer.

"Y-Yang! W-Watch where y-you're p-pointing th-that!" The three of the other residences laughed as Yang decided to push her end towards Weiss even more, the heiress quickly and deftly taking a hand and smacking it firmly, making Yang jump.

"Eep!" Yang jumped forward, straightening out and wording not in front of them, Weiss just smirking a bit.

"Awww! Such a cute little couple!" Ruby teased from her bunk while still in Blake's arms, the fanus holding her tighter as she giggled, kissing Ruby's neck as the brunette squirmed. "

Laugh it up you dolt! I can say a few things about you and "kitty" there!"

Ruby blushed, giggling a bit as Blake spoke out, "Least we're not trying to hide it." This statement made the blonde and heiress freeze, looking to each other and sighing.

"That obvious?" Yang looked up to them, slowly going to Weiss and giving her a hug from behind.

"Sort of, and seeing you two on the streets today didn't help." Ruby smirked, hugging Blake again as she gave the two a thumbs up.


End file.
